Feel
by eternally-fate
Summary: All everyone had told her was how he has changed alot since Nathan death. He has been silent and he's not able to communicate. She had to see for herself.


**Title: **Feel**  
Rating: **PG-13 **  
Characters:** Paire, Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet**  
Summary: **All everyone had told her was how he has changed alot since Nathan death. He has been silent and he's not able to communicate. She had to see for herself.**  
Warnings: **The Season Finale of Season 3, Volume 4**  
Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing from heroes, I don't support incest, I just love Peter and Claire and I was a Paire fan before I found out the truth and I still Believe In Paire.

**A/N: **What if Nathan did died in The Season Finale and that whole Sylar being Nathan thing didn't happen if Nathan was just gone forever and Peter found out? What if Peter change too much after finding out.** ONE-SHOT  
-------------**

She walked into the Petrelli Mansion feeling extremely nervous, all everyone had told her was how he has changed alot since Nathan death. He has been silent and he's not able to communicate. She had to see for herself.

"Room" was all Angela said.

Claire knew Angela was talking about where Peter was and when she came into the room she used to be at while temperamentally living here. She say him sitting on the edge of the bed looking into space at the wall in front of him and she walks in front of him and his eyes snap to her and he gets up and gives her a tight hug and she smiled , feeling extremely sad for him at the total absence of affection and caring in his life but she would change that, it was the least she could do after everything he'd done for was her Hero after all no matter what was going on in his life she will always love him.

"Hi are you doing Peter." Claire asked while sitting down gently on the bed and he doesn't respond he just stares down at her with emptiness. He looks sadly at her, A tear slipped down her cheeks---tears that she hadn't felt rise in her until she felt his right hand wiping it away and still even though he was the one in pained here he was making her feel better.

She loves the way his hand feels against her cheek, the warmth, the gentle soft touch. She can't help but to blush. It's great to know that Peter is the one doing it making her feel loved and special even though she knows he is really not in his right state of mind right now she doesn't care, The way his finger gently wipe her tears away, easing any fear that she's ever had, she can't help but to smile. She knows he could read her mind but that doesn't stop her from thinking things that she should not ever think.

She stands up to come face to face with him and to Claire he has to face and heart of a godness and she can't help but to look into his beautiful eyes that are pained and loss, she runs her hands down his shirt and he dosen't even flinch he just still has a look of loss like he's in another world.

She puts her hand in his heart; feeling his heartbeat fasten a paste. Then their lips are so close all she has to do is lean then, ever so slowly, their lips met. At first the kiss was gentle, giving both the time to adjust to this new awareness of each other and he just stills but it feels like heaven to her to just feel, Soon, the gentle grazing of lips wasn't enough for her, carefully her tongue begs entrance into his mouth and he eagerly accepted the invitation, soon it grew in passion until their tongues were dueling, allowing them to taste each other. Claire had never experienced anything this erotic before, but suddenly he starts to pull away like he snapped back to reality and it's pains her.

"I'm sorry." she said gripping taking his hands into hers, looking deeply into his eyes that's filled regret, pain, guilt and confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" Was his first words in fourteen days, and Claire doesn't know what to say he hasn't talked to anyone since he found out about Nathan's death.

She doesn't answer right away, afraid that if she opens her mouth to talk it will be nothing but sobs.

She nods, swallowing hard. Her voice is hoarse. "I just shouldn't...we," she at a loss of words and his eyes tightend on her.

"I'm sorry, Claire." he whispered in sadness while she continue to stare at him. "I shouldn't.. have..."he trails off, his voice warm and low. She feels the sting of tears at the gentle way he strokes her hair from her face, concern etched across his features. She doesn't answer, afraid that if she opens her mouth she will be unable to keep from crying.

"What?" She doesn't understand why he is sorry when she the one who took advantage of him. "Why are you sorry?"

He looks everywhere but her "Claire..." he murmured unsteadily, but didn't remove his hand from hers. "I love you, Claire." He exhaled deeply. "I always have but I just couldn't tell you cause you were my..."

She stopped him by pressing her lips to his , she knows that she's being selfish, she knows that in the real world he would never allow her to do this. She knows that he's just lost cause of the loss of his brother, she knows that he loves her but is not inlove with her and she know that his pain in making him do this but she doesn't care she just want to feel him. This time his kiss is longer, deeper, and when their lips part her voice is a thin whisper.

_"I love you too"_


End file.
